nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hectic The Hedgehog (Terroverse Version)
In another universe, on a different, apocalyptic Mobius, there is another version of Hectic. But wait; why does he look so mysterius? So creepy?? Well, that may be because he is the Terrorverse version of this nice hedgehog, except there's more that meets to the eye of this one.... Appearance He takes up the same appearance as his original counterpart. Except, his green fur is much more dark, and his right eye is covered with a large eyepatch. And most of all, his fur is much more ragged and messy than that of the original Hectic's. Personality At a first glimpse, he seems quite charming and nice to be around, as he shows off a comfortable, sociable, and positive attitude around people. But, this is all but just a deceiving act, as he only uses this to lure his prey into a false sense of comfort and safety, as he is really a hateful, cold-blooded person. And out in battle, you may see him as another soft marshmallow who you can squash easily, but he can easily make you change that thought. He is quick on his feet in battle, and his term of intelligence can easily turn the upper hand onto himself. Don't even try to ask for mercy either, as he will ignore the cries and screams of the opponent he is facing. But, if you somehow get him to be on your side, then you would have a major advantage in the battlefield. Biography Unlike the original universe, where his parents were killed when he was young, they actually stayed with him long enough for himself to get a good education. However, when he was 10, a dangerous parasite outbreak throughout Mobius threatened his life, as it placed all of Mobius in ruin and chaos. Supplies and resources were also cutting short, causing Hectic and his parents to become frail, bony, and weak. A Turn To The Worse Hectic's mother and father, both worried about the health of their child, actually went to venture out into the dangerous world to find resources. After this, they never returned. Discovering his parents were dead, he fell in into depression, becoming more and more hungry every day. When he couldn't take it anymore, he ventured out himself, not knowing what laid in the outside world. Saviors of Mobius As he traveled through the ruins of Mobius, it was hell for the little boy as he was brutally beaten everyday, stripped of resources he collected, and always left to rot. Luckily, Nick and the others of that universe found him, and nursed him back to health. He became one of them, even if he was one of the weakest in the group, as they fought to save and rebuild Mobius. No Forgiveness. No Mercy. Blood. They found the one behind the monstrosities of their civilization, a vile and cruel parasitic-like plant creature. One by one, they were beaten, and as the creature was about to impale Hectic, Io sacrificed herself, and was stabbed in the chest by the sharp roots of the creature. As Hectic saw this as tears filled his eyes, darkness grew inside of him, something he never felt before; He felt hatred, he felt anger; He felt the need to kill. He beaten the creature, not showing mercy, nor sorrow. As he was about to finisfinish it, he was captured by the minions of the monster, and was experimented on as they implanted one of the monster's parasitic offsprings inside of him. It had no effect though, as it only fueled his anger. Later on, he escaped. No one has seen him yet, and no one has lived to even have a glimpse or talk to him. Powers Umbrakinesis He has the same power as that of his counterpart. With it, he can make traps, do damage, and make minions with it. As his father taught him how to control this dark energy, his accuracy and use of the energy make him more dangerous than he already is, as his anger also fuel his power. And unlike his original, whom when he uses the power, it heals his wounds at a slow rate. However, this Hectic can heal himself at a more quick pace, meaning for an attack to effect him permanently, you would have to do more. Attacks/Specials Excessive Puncture: 'An attack where using his umbrakinesis, Hectic will make thick, sharp tentacle limbs erupt from the ground close to his opponent and jab them thoroughly. This attack is not very powerful, but can cause rapid bleeding from the body. Skills Incredible Speed Seemed that running around everyday when he was little seemed to pay off for this Hectic, as he has incredible footwork and reaction time, letting himself be able to dodge incoming attacks with ease, making himself seem like a tiny fly out in the battlefield. Smart Intellect Unlike his original, who's parents died before he even grew up, this Hectic's parents were able to be with him most of his childhood, and have given him a well-enough education to see from what's right or wrong. He can easily deceive others with his calm demeanor and can play outsmart most that wish to do battle. Agility He has seem to have this attribute added to his arsenal ever since he was still with Nick and them, as he used this to gain an advantage over fatigued opponents. He used to only make use of this to run from battle when he was younger, but now he sees this as his most useful attribute out in the battle, as it can be very hard to deplete his energy in battle. Forms '''Parasitic Form: '''The offspring plant, injected into Hectic's right eye (that's why he has that patch) when on command, will implant it's roots into Hectic's brain, it's toxic chemicals being able to stimulate his brain activity. His intelligence, reaction time, and eye-and-hand coordination will increase 2x. Weaknesses Physical Durability Although he may be able to throw some good hits, he doesn't have the ability to take any back. He has lacked this his whole life, and this main problem was why he was one of the weakest in the group. If you can land a hit on this dastardly, green hedgehog, then be certain that you gained the upper hand in battle. Quotes ''"Shut up....shut up....SHUT UP!!!" - When someone tries to get through him. ''"You failed us, Nick. You failed me''' especially. So now, just like you laid on the ground as Io died, this group will lay as you ROT." - Hectic towards Nick'' "Shut up; I know what to do, I'm not a child." - When he is commanded to do a certain thing. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Noah's Characters Category:Sonic Fanon Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Umbrakinetics Category:Weaponless Category:Fighters